The future
by LexielovesW.C.T.H
Summary: This is what i think is gonna happen in season 4


Chapter One

Jack headed over to the general store to pick up the ring. Today was the day he was going to propose to Elizabeth. He could hardly wait, but yet doubts filled his thoughts. What if she still liked Charles? What if she wasn't ready? "Oh, Lord, help me," Jack said as he smiled at Rosemary. "Wow what if he had ended up with her? Where would he be? Where would Elizabeth be?" Tom, the man at the counter, gave him the ring and beamed.

"Congratulations, Jack!" Tom said.

"Thanks, Tom" Jack said.

That night Jack went to Elizabeth's house, and he surprised her by asking her to dinner.

"Well I'd love to, Jack" Elizabeth said.

"Then I'll see you tonight?" Jack asked.

She smiled and then answered. "Yes you'll see me tonight."

He grinned before he kissed her hand and left. Elizabeth wondered how the evening would go and where they would go. Probably Abigail's Café. All of a sudden, she remembered her first date with him at Abigail's. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. Even sweeter than what either Charles or Billy had done.

As she thought about Charles, she remembered his proposal. She was glad that she had said no. When he asked her, she thought only of Jack, and what she felt for him. She loved Jack. She always had and always would. She walked outside and ran into Abigail.

"Well, hello, Elizabeth" Abigail said

"Hello," Elizabeth said

"Well, what happened? You're practically glowing."

"Jack just invited me to dinner, and I think he might propose," Elizabeth answered.

"Well, isn't that exciting?''

"I think so!." Elizabeth said. "Well, I'd better get going I have a class to teach."

"I have a café to run, so I will see you later?" Abigail asked.

"Yes I will see you later." She walked up to the schoolhouse that Jack had built for her. As she walked inside, she realized her students were already there.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late," Elizabeth said.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher!" her class said in unison.

"Today is going to be a good day." Elizabeth couldn't wait to enjoy it.

Chapter 2

She stood in front of the mirror. This was it. She was ready. She went downstairs, and Jack was waiting for her. Jack smiled at her, and she smiled back suddenly feeling shy. He offered his arm.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a smile. She put her hand on his arm, and they walked outside.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Elizabeth said with a big smile.

"I love you too. With all of my heart," Jack said.

A moment later, Elizabeth said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked.

She stopped and turned toward him, with a serious look on her face. "For everything." With every step they took, he loved her more and more. They got to the café, and Jack opened the door for her. Elizabeth smiled and walked in. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in when she sat down, then in turn he sat down across from her. They began their meal, once they'd eaten Jack asked Elizabeth to close her eyes.

"Close your eyes," Jack said.

Elizabeth looked at him with curiosity but closed them anyway.

He stood up quietly and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Okay open your eyes," Jack said as he pulled out the ring.

Elizabeth gasped. "Jack…"

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

She looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh Jack, of course I'll marry you!"

Jack leaned forward and kissed her so tenderly, that her heart was overfilled with love for the man knelt before her. The man she was going to marry. The next day she sent a telegram to her family with the good news. Her parents would probably not be that happy but they deserved to know, She thought. She couldn't wait for the wedding. She and Jack had wanted to keep it a secret for a little while but in Hope Valley word spreads fast due to it being a small town she thought. She glanced at her hand once more before walking into the school house smiling at the ring Jack had given her last night. Then she walked into the schoolhouse and greeted her students.

'Good morning, Students'' She said.

''Good morning Miss. Thatcher'' Her students said in unison. It was later that evening and Jack was at Elizabeth's house eating dinner. ''I think your food gets better every time I come here.'' he teased.

Elizabeth gasped but smiled as she jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

''What, What?'' He asked laughing

Soon enough she started laughing as well. When they got control of themselves Jack looked at her. ''You know I was teasing right?'' he asked.

She saw a twinkle of humor in his eyes and smiled ''I know you were''  
''I'm serious, your food is getting better'' He said.

''Well thank you'' She said

''Your welcome'' He said taking her hand.

She looked at their hands and smiled. ''So how's your book going''

''Pretty well , I think it might actually get published''

''I know it will'' He said as he stood up and walked to the door. She followed him and stayed next to him as he got his coat and hat. ''Well thank you for the delicious meal, and sleep well Elizabeth.''

''You too.'' She closed the door behind him and put her back against it. She felt bad making him go sleep in the jail. She quickly opened the door. ''Jack!'' Jack was just getting on his horse when he turned around tied up his horse. ''Yes?''

''I felt bad that you had to sleep in the jail, and I was wondering if you would like to spend the night here?''

At first he seemed shocked then he smiled ''I would love to''

''Good because there is one guestroom upstairs if you would like to use that.''

''I wouldn't mind using the guestroom.''

''Well then it's all yours'' She said as she moved to the side to let him walk through the door.

He walked inside took off his hat and coat and hung them up by the door.

She led him up the stairs to the guestroom. She opened the door to let him look inside. ''It's not the best but it's better than the jailhouse.'' She said as he turned around and looked at her.

''It's perfect''

''Well then, goodnight Jack''

''Goodnight Elizabeth.

Chapter 3

Jack woke up the next morning at first he wasn't sure where he was. Then he remembered staying the night at Elizabeth's. He smiled remembering last night, as he got up and got dressed. He headed downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. He saw Elizabeth at the table pouring both of them some coffee. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and accidently hit him in the nose. The pain was sharp and he groaned as he put his hand on his nose. She turned around and suddenly saw that it was Jack.

''Oh, Jack I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'm so sorry.''

He looked at her while holding his nose.

''No it's my fault I scared you''

''How's your nose?''

''It feels better''

''Well breakfast is ready, so wash up and sit down.''

''Yes mamn''

It was two weeks later and the wedding was just two days away. Elizabeth was giddy with excitement. She could hardly wait, tomorrow was the bridal shower and Abigail and Rosemary had something special planned. She smiled as She saw Jack outside cutting wood. He did it every morning before doing his rounds. He was so concerned about her freezing that sometimes He was late. She couldn't believe that in just two days She would be His wife. The wedding plans were all done. She had everything ready, She just wanted a simple wedding nothing fancy. She heard footsteps at the door and turned around just in time to see Jack come inside with both arms full of wood.

''Hello Elizabeth''

''Hello'' She said with a smile

''Did you sleep good'' He asked

''Yes I did, thank you for asking''

''Did you'' She asked

Jack smiled ''Yes I did, because I was thinking of you'' said Jack

She quickly hid her face so He wouldn't see that he made her blush. A couple hours later She was talking to Rosemary.

''I'm just so happy'' She said

''Well, congratulations'' said Rosemary

''Thank you''

''What was it like when Jack proposed to you?''

''Well, it was sweet'' Rosemary said

''But i'm glad i'm married to Lee.''

''I'm happy for you both'' said Elizabeth

''Thank you''

''Your welcome''

''So...are you ready for you big day''

''Honestly I'm a bit nervous''

''Oh, trust me Elizabeth every bride is nervous on her wedding day, I know that I was''

''I doubt it, your never nervous about anything, your an actress''

''Actually I get nervous all the time''

''Really?''

''Yes''

''Why?''

''To be honest I don't know,over nothing I guess, maybe it's more worry than than being nervous''

''What do you worry about?'' asked Elizabeth with concern in her voice

''Lee, I worry he might get hurt at the mill''

''Like he did last time?''

''I thought I was gonna lose him''

''Well I'm glad he's safe''

''Me too'' said Rosemary ''Me too''

Elizabeth smiled at Rosemary, She was glad that she was her friend.

The next day at the bridal shower Abigail and Rosemary planned a perfect surprise. They all had some pie and tea and talked while all the women who came had gifts for Elizabeth and Jack. Elizabeth felt overwhelmed with happiness she had lots of great friends.

Chapter 4

It was her wedding day. As she got ready, She realized that her father wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle. ''It's for the best'' She thought, but She still felt guilty she didn't invite her parents to the wedding. Her father hated Jack, and her mother was happy for her but she was getting the house ready for Viola's wedding. So it was just Julie who came and she was with Tom, Jack's brother. She looked in the mirror. She smiled as she turned around and admired the dress.

''Hello?'' said Abigail as she walked in

''Right here''

''Wow, you look beautiful!''

''Thank you, I feel beautiful''

''Well Jack is one Lucky man, and I'm happy for you both''

''Thanks, Abigail for walking me down the aisle, it means everything to me''

''No problem, but you better hurry or were going to be late.''

''Well let's go then'' She said with excitement

Abigail handed her the bouquet of roses and they headed down the aisle.

Jack never felt so happy in his whole life as he watched Elizabeth walk down the aisle toward him. She reached him and smiled.

''Hi'' He said

''Hello'' She answered as she blushed.

''Dearly beloved we come here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony, Elizabeth Thatcher do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, through sickness and health, to have and to hold, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?'' said Pastor Frank

''I do'' She said

''Jack Thornton do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse, through sickness and health, to have and to hold, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?''

''I do'' He said

''Now with the power invested in me i pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride. Jack leaned in kissed her softly but tenderly, and she kissed him back.

''I love you Mrs. Thornton''

''I love you, Mr. Thornton''

He took her arm and led her down the aisle.

''Oh I almost forgot''

She grabbed her bouquet of roses and tossed it behind her. She looked behind her to see who caught it, and smiled when she saw that Abigail had caught it and Frank was grinning at her. She turned around and walked with Jack to the table to cut the cake. After that Jack helped her into the wagon and went around the other side to get in.

''Where are we going?''

''It's a surprise'' said Jack

''Come on tell me!'' She pleaded with a smile

''If i tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'' Jack said with a wink

After a moment of silence Elizabeth said ''Do you think Abigail and Frank will get married?''

''Eventually, I hope''

''I hope so too, Abigail has been through so much, She needs someone like Frank to lean on.'' said Elizabeth

''I agree'' said Jack

Chapter 5

It was two months after the Honeymoon and Elizabeth was back at the school. They had gone to the mountains and spent the weekend in the mountains, in a tent. It was beautiful ''The mountains were breathtaking'' She thought.

''Well class, school is dismissed see you you tomorrow''

She turned around as her students left to clean off the chalkboard.

''Well Mrs. Thornton don't you look amazing''

She turned around to see Jack.

''Well thank you, Mr. Thornton so do you''

She turned around and finished cleaning the chalkboard. Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, she kissed him back.

''You almost done here?'' He asked with a smile

''Yes''

A moment later she said ''I'm done''

She turned around and walked to the door with Jack. She grabbed her coat and took Jack's arm as they both walked outside.

He kissed her head as he thought ''They've been married for two months but yet it felt like two days, time sure flew fast.

''So..'' said Jack

''What?''

''Anything you feel like telling me''

''Nope''

''I'm worried about you Elizabeth''

''Why?''

''You haven't been yourself lately, whats bothering you?''

''I am probably just sick that's all''

He didn't believe her, he saw the fear in her eyes, all of a sudden the fear was replaced with excitement.

''So whats your plans for today?''

''Oh nothing just spending time with my beautiful, and smart wife''

She gasped then elbowed him in the side playfully.

''You know I love you'' said Jack

''Of course I do''

It was later that night when Elizabeth was starting to get impatient, She couldn't wait till Jack got home to tell him the news. She heard his footsteps next to the door and he walked in. He saw her face and walked up to her.

''You look excited, what happened?''

''I have some news for you''

Jack set down at the table and so did Elizabeth. She grabbed his hands,

''Jack I'm pregnant''

He froze then grinned as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

''That's great news!''

She kissed him and he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She savored the moment, When he finally pulled away all she wanted was for him to kiss her again.


End file.
